


Hooked On a Feeling

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Help, I hope I don't do a too horrible job, I'm surprised no one else has tried this, Long lost love, Other - Freeform, Romance, Time Travel, True Love, complicated storyline, ignores Age of Ultron, large amount of spoilers for the Avengers, steve gets his dance with peggy, very little spoilers for Agent Carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy Carter rushes after a suspect in an abandoned alleyway, she is suddenly in the future with none other than her supposed dead boyfriend Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Agent Carter, the Avengers, or Captain America. :(
> 
> -'Hooked on a Feeling' is a song that was written by Reservior Dogs, that was also used in the Marvel movie 'Guardians of the Galaxy' (I think). I found it appropriate for Peggy + Steve's relationship.
> 
> -Ideas and suggestions of what to add with this fic would be very helpful!

She was supposed to be having her day off. 

And while at first she did have a perfectly normal day, it radically changed when she found an alien device after chasing a stranger down a back abandoned alleyway. She had seen him, and had thought that he’d been spying on her. 

It wasn’t an unfair assumption. 

She’d rushed after him, throwing money on the coffee table to pay for her drink, and was just reaching the end of the alleyway, when a flash of blinding white-ish blue light engulfs her and she’s flinging her arms up over her face, loosing her balance and falling backwards onto the hard stone ground and-

“Peggy?” 

A familiar voice, one that shouldn’t be possible, says sounding astounded and shocked and so many other things that it takes her a moment to process it.

And then she recognizes who the voice belongs to. 

She lowers her arms, and sees nothing but bright purple and yellow spots for a few moments, and blinks to clear them.

And then suddenly what replaces her vision is none other than a gorgeous hunk of a man that she thinks-

_Not possible, not possible, not possible…_

Because the last time she saw this person was when he was going off on a suicidal mission, one that she would hear from him again but never see him. 

“Peggy? Peggy, are you alright?” 

And that’s when Captain America reaches down to help her up, just like the gentlemen she remembered him being.   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
